


To Bark or Not to Bark

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: I could not resist this prompt: “Long, shouted conversations to other werewolves across the neighborhood (bonus points at 2am)” from this list,http://dickless-mic.tumblr.com/post/170229105910/crockpotcauldron-boring-old-werewolf-instincts





	To Bark or Not to Bark

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist this prompt: “Long, shouted conversations to other werewolves across the neighborhood (bonus points at 2am)” from this list,
> 
> http://dickless-mic.tumblr.com/post/170229105910/crockpotcauldron-boring-old-werewolf-instincts

(1)

Stiles ran outside, frantic after he heard Derek yelling at the top of his lungs.

“YES, SCOTT, I SAID I HEAR YOU. DON’T YOU HEAR ME?”

Derek stood alone, voice booming toward the sky.

“What the _frick_ , Derek, _what_ are you—”

“STILES IS HERE NOW, SCOTT. I’M GOING TO TALK TO HIM.”

At normal decibel levels of conversation Derek explained, “Scott asked me a question.”

“And Scott is _where?”_

“Deaton’s.”

“You’re… The two of you…? _Get in here_ before the police come!” Stiles demanded as soon as he realized what was happening.

“I HAVE TO GO NOW, SCOTT—”

_“Stop it!”_

 

(2)

 “Stiles.” Derek was anxiously poking him in the shoulder. “Stiles.”

“What,” Stiles gritted out, not lifting his head from his pillow.

“Scott and Isaac are talking,” Derek whispered.

“So what.”

“I need to be part of the conversation. It’s important.”

“This means the three of you, gonna be bellowing at each other, blocks away from each other, in the middle of the night?”

“Yes.”

“No frickin way, Derek. Let _them_ get arrested. You go back to sleep.”

“I better warn them!” Derek shouted, athletically rolling over Stiles and off the bed, to the window.

 _“I’m_ calling the cops!” Stiles screeched.


End file.
